backtotheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Island Part 12
Episode summary The following takes place between 11:00 until 12:00 hours in the morning 11:01 Alice, Melanie and Donna were dragged away by someone. 11:05 Alice, Melanie and Donna woke up. Where are we? asked Donna. My name is Cindy Chandler. I was a former members of Oceanic Flight 815. Do you remember? asked Cindy. Your name was reported as deceased said Melanie. I’m hiding myself, because no one can discover that Hurley and Ben helped me escaping the Island with Desmond, Zach and Emma said Cindy. Charlotte tried to kill you with her men. She doesn’t know about the conspiracy, but she’s involved in the conspiracy said Cindy. What are you talking about? asked Donna. George faked his death, so his daughter could take revenge on you said Cindy. There’s only one person I can trust right now said Melanie. Melanie was taking her phone. Hey with Melanie. Aaron Pierce here. It’s maybe strange Aaron, but do you know where Jack Bauer is hiding himself? asked Melanie. That’s classified information said Aaron. Are you in private? asked Melanie. Yes, I am said Aaron. Aaron looked out the window. I know that you’re involved in the conspiracy said Aaron. Why did you helped Walt? asked Aaron. It’s no time for that Aaron said Melanie. Yes Aaron, but I also work for you, damn it said Melanie angry. I am the president of the United States said Aaron. I know that our country had a lot of kills, especially Allison Taylor who was killed by the Russians said Melanie. 11:30 Ben was with Hurley at her church. Here it is said Ben. Come with me Ben, then I am safe said Hurley. Ben was going with Hurley into the church. Hello Eloise. Can you protect Hurley? asked Ben. Sure I can Ben said Eloise. 11:35 This land is no longer safe said Melanie. Walt Lloyd is effecting this country with his conspiracy said Melanie. Yes, you have the evidence, but all the people are killed in the process. If there is no further evidence, we’re going to arrest you, Alice Porter, Donna, Benjamin Linus, and Hugo Reyes said Aaron. But I don’t do that. You have to prove who’s behind this. Walt is gone and Charlotte too, and you have no clue. Find a clue said Aaron. 11:38 Ben was in his car. I need a cigarette ,but I have never smoked before thought Ben. I can’t take this any longer or I will kill myself in the process. All those people that I killed today. God didn’t made me too do this. God didn’t made me too kill someone said Ben. Ben was crying. All those people. I killed them screamed Ben. Hurley was coming too Ben. What’s the matter Ben? asked Hurkey. I killed too many people today Hurley. I have slept for a few minutes, you’re already the whole day woke up said Ben. My father and dad were both dead today Ben. I lost them. I lost Starla, I lost Johnny. I killed them for Godsake Hurley said Ben. Does God want that I kill everyone in the conspiracy? said Ben. 11:43 Walt was looking at his daughter. Make her free said Walt. Let’s kill her said a man. Walt was pointing his gun at his daughter. 11:45 Ben pointed his gun at Hurley. I’m not a worker for God, but I do believe in Him. Too many people died today said Hurley. That’s what Ferdinand would said, said Ben. You’re right Ben said Hurley. 11:47 Alice, Donna, Melanie and Cindy were in a car. There lives Charlotte. I’m going away so that you’re safe said Cindy. Alice, Donna and Melanie were looking. I will go undercover said Alice. What are you planning to do? asked Melanie. I’m go to do if I’m a model and try to get as close to her as I can said Alice. Doesn’t she knows our faces? asked Donna. It’s the only time to get as close as possible said Alice. But it’s suicide mission said Donna. It could be, but we can safe thousands of lives said Alice. I’m agreeing with Alice. She can safe lives if we don’t get this idea. If she dies for nothing, then I’m going said Melanie. We’re going to watch in the van. Come on Donna. OK, but if you die, I want to bury you said Donna. I’m going wish me luck said Alice. Alice was walking down to Charlotte’s home. You like her Donna, right? asked Melanie. You too said Donna. That’s right said Melanie. Good luck said both Melanie and Donna. 11:58 Ben was looking at Hurley in the church. Donna and Melanie were in the van, looking at Alice and Charlotte. Walt was still at his compound. 11:59 Ben was looking at his van. An explosion was heard. The van exploded in pieces. There’s someone there said Ben and was looking at Walt’s daughter. You’re Walt’s daughter. Police was coming and pointed a gun at Walt’s daughter. Police arrested her. Where is Walt? Where is Walt? asked Ben. What now Ben? asked Hurley. We can do nothing said Ben. 12:00 Trivia *With this episode, the Lost and 24 have a crossover-world, which means that it's the same world. *This episode redirects to a reader of this story, Federico, a user from Lostpedia, who is here known as Ferdinand. Main cast *Ben *Walt *Hurley Category:Stories